


Cheap Date

by FlamingFlyingV



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, bad family situations, no beta we die like King Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingV/pseuds/FlamingFlyingV
Summary: Peg'asi family dinners weren't exactly known for their warmth(Andromedatober Day 28: Vexx)
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Cheap Date

The exact moment I knew we would have been out of earshot, I let out the ragged breath I had been holding. The tears that had threatened to appear all throughout dinner wanted to finally make their entrance, but I pushed them back as best I could. I couldn't risk a random passerby seeing me with tear streaked makeup. Mother would kill me.

“I don’t know why I even bother.”

“Because they would notice otherwise?” 

“I doubt it. They don’t even notice when I’m there.” I laughed bitterly “That would be a hell of a thing though, wouldn’t it?”

Vexx shrugged before holding his arm out for me to take. “You could always test out that theory. Nerissa already knows how much you hate those fancy dinners.”

My grip as I held onto him might have been a bit too eager, but I appreciated the comfort. His uniform never looked the neatest to begin with. What were a couple more wrinkles and a potential stray piece of glitter from my gown?

“I know,” I began, the familiar feeling of anxiety beginning to form in my chest, “but I don’t think I could. I don’t want anyone to be disappointed in me.”

He huffed, muttering “Like they have any right to.”

“Vexx.”

Even though my tone was soft, he winced. “Sorry Xandra. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“Don’t be. It’s okay.” I responded, lightly squeezing his arm in assurance.

It wasn’t as if I didn’t know how he felt about the majority of my family. A fact that did seem kind of odd for someone on the royal guard, but if the pay was good enough I guess. Not like I didn’t feel the same about my family most days anyway.

I had an idea just as we reached the doors to my rooms. Before he could reach for the handle I lightly tugged on the cuff of his sleeve, whispering “Hey, I know this is last minute, but can we go out?”

A small, but warm smile formed. “Thought you might ask that.”

“So?” I pushed, trying to hide any budding excitement.

“Can’t. I wasn’t able to mess with the guard rotations. But I did have something else in mind.”

“Really? What?” I asked, not even bothering to whisper anymore.

He opened the door with a playful scoff. “I’m not going to just tell you! That would ruin it!”

I wasn't sure what I expected to see as I walked in. Dinner had only been two hours. What could he possibly get and sneak in during that time frame?

My eyes then fell to the flat, yet wide cardboard box sitting on the coffee table. A six pack of soda sitting beside it.

"What?"

He coughed awkwardly, shutting the door behind us. "I know you don't normally really eat at those things, or you at least don't seem to. You're always hungry after them, but, uh, _shit_."

A blush nearly matching his hair in both color and brightness found its way to his face and I couldn't help but chuckle. He was really cute when he was flustered.

"There's this pizza place the guard normally sneak orders from. It's not really the best, but I bribed the delivery guy to pick up that soda you liked, so we at least have that too."

A more sad, yet bitter part of me couldn't keep the question spilling from my lips."Did Neri put you up to this?"

"What? No!" The question, despite me regretting it, seemed to snap him back to reality "This was all me."

My voice caught in my throat. "Really?"

"Really." His answer might have been the most sincere I had ever heard him.

I wiped the tears that wanted to fall away with my forearm. No one could chastise me for smudging my makeup now that I was back in my chambers.

To say that his shoulders slumped would have been an overstatement, but something in his posture said he was concerned about my reaction."It sucks, doesn't it? Fuck, I knew I should have-"

"No, no! Not at all!” I interrupted. My smile so big my cheeks were beginning to hurt “Vexx, I want nothing more than to sit here in my fancy dress and eat cheap pizza with you. Thank you. Really."

He returned the smile and I felt a flutter in my chest. A truly wonderful feeling, but I couldn’t help but be afraid of what it meant.

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't even tried it."

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately Titled: 'Hey Babe, I'm Sorry Your Family Sucks, But I Brought You Pizza'
> 
> I fell wayyyyyyy behind on the challenge due to other brainworms (sorry), but I couldn't let Vexx's pass without something at least


End file.
